


For Now, For Sure

by Jornada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Jean, Attempt at Humor, Author Marco, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jornada/pseuds/Jornada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely author who has lost his creativity meets a man that bring his world alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first fanfic so please treat me well. If there is any advice you can give me it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.

The warm and unwelcome sunlight shone past the protective vale of the curtains, heading straight for the eye line of the unsuspecting man that lay in an unsteady slumber. With the vicious light attacking his eyes, the freckled man rose from whatever little sleep he had achieved that night. Grey ceiling, grey walls, grey floor was all that surrounded him. To him, at that point of time, the entirety of the world was many different shades of grey. The man made his way to the bathroom to clean his face, a futile attempt to rub the freckles of his youthful face. Coffee, pancakes drenched in maple syrup are what his stomach called for in a noisy grumble. _To the café it is_ , the young man thought due to lack of motivation to make them himself.  
  
Dark grey clouded skies and tired looking buildings were what awaited the man outside in the town of Trost. _Have I lost all imagination_ , the freckled man wondered, _I am a writer, that’s a bad thing to happen_. He giggled to himself, _that’s a way to go, lose your creativity half way through a best selling series_. There was a sudden shock of pain on his left shoulder and he found himself on the ground. _Must have run into someone, great one Marco, keep your eyes on the road ahead_ , the youthful freckled man thought until he heard the voice of a very angry man. He looked up so he could see and apologise to the man he ran into. Amber Honey eyes were what greeted his own chocolate eyes. _This is the first colour I have seen in a long time._  
  
“Hey, look where you’re going you idiot. Now my fuckin’ coffee is all over me.” The angry man bellowed. _Two different shades of hair, interesting_ , Marco caught himself staring blankly at the man with the two toned hair. Pulled back to his senses, Marco shot up and stated apologising profusely.  
  
“I am so sorry! Please forgive me. I can buy you another coffee. I’ll even buy you a new shirt to replace the one I have just ruined.” Marco apologised, almost fainting due the lack of his oxygen intake.  
  
The other man lost his angry persona almost instantly. “Hey, slow down there, another cup of coffee will be fine. You don’t have to replace my shirt. It’s hella old and already has many coffee stains in it,” the man paused, waiting for Marco to nod in agreement to this suggestion, “I’m Jean Kirstein by the way.” The man grinned, happy with his self introduction.    
  
Marco felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. “Well, Hello Jean. It is a pleasure to meet you and your recent ex-coffee, my name is Marco Bodt.” He looked up to see that Jean was practically white. “Oh my, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?” Marco freighted, not wanting to lose a potential friend.  
  
“M…ma…Marco Bodt. You mean that you are Marco Bodt, the writer of the “Attack on Titan” series,” Marco nodded,” Oh…okay…I am such a big fan of your work…and wow…now I meet you and then have coffee with you…Oh shit. I seem like a real dork, don’t I. Shit, forget about the coffee, you probably don’t want me gapping at you the entire time.”  
  
“No, no, let me treat you. I don’t mind.” Marco said then paused to think for several seconds. “I thought this would be a great opportunity to make a new friend.”  
  
-X-  
  
"What type of coffee do you have? Ah, while I'm at it, would you like breakfast too?" Marco inquired to his new acquaintance whom was slightly shocked at being in the presence of his favourite author.  
  
"Hmm…Café au lait, the coffee will be enough, I don't want to impose on you to much."  
  
Marco deadpanned at Jean before answering back, "You're getting pancakes…Now, what happened to that sass you had before you knew who I was." Jean looked up at him, his eyes practically giving Marco the answer.  
  
"I don't want to make a bad first impression." Jean mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he was so easily seen through.  
  
"Don't worry about the first impression, it's been and gone. And besides, I have always wanted a sassy friend." Before Jean could retaliate Marco had started ordering breakfast. Marco turned back to Jean and politely asked, "Now that I have ordered, would you like to accompany me to that table? We can get to now each other more when we sit down."  
  
Jean nodded in agreement, like hell he was going to give up the opportunity to become friends with his favourite author. They sat down at a small table, barely big enough for two and an awkward silence befell them.  
  
Feeling his nerves getting the better of him, Jean decided to start of with a well rounded self-introduction, "Well, I'll start this. I am Jean Kirstein, 26 years old, Artist and cook. Hmm, what else…My hair colours are natural, I don't dye it, contrary to popular belief…and…Single…I think that's it. Now, your turn."  
  
Marco jumped at the sudden change of subject."Ahh, okay. I'm Marco Bodt, 27 years of age, Author. I'm made of about 80% freckles and yeah, I'm single too, now that I think about it." he looked up to see the happiest grin planted on Jean's face. He smiled back. Marco couldn't think of a time where he had made a friend so fast.  
  
Jean's grin was quickly replaced by a look that could only be identified as shock. "You're only a year older than me!? I've been reading your books since I was 15. Man, you have some wicked talent." His gleeful grin returned on his face. Marco felt his blood rush to his cheeks. He smiled in thanks.  
  
Their coffees and pancakes arrived, both of their stomaches screeching eagerly for this meal set before them. "Short black?" Jean asked, pointing at the rich black substance placed before Marco.  
  
"Yeah, I like strong coffee. Coffee with milk or sugar is quite of putting." He answered back to Jean whilst drowning his pancakes in maple syrup.  
  
"But you covered your pancakes in maple syrup. That's practically sugar." Jean frowned.  
  
Marco deadpanned Jean again, "I like Maple syrup." They mirrored each other until both of them broke and started laughing.  
  
"I think for only knowing each other for barely half an hour, we are going to be great friends."  Jean snorted. Marco laughed and nodded. The start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has some free time and want's to hang out with his new friend.

Night spread across Trost, covering the town it's melancholic darkness. Marco sat at his computer desk, his face seemingly one with the hardwood table. What a lovely morning I had, Marco thought, reminiscing about gaining a friend over coffee. That took his friend list from zero to one, a 100% increase. They had parted ways after giving each other their numbers, so the can keep in contact of course.  
  
STOP THINKING ABOUT JEAN, MARCO, WE GOTTA BOOK SCRIPT TO FINISH BY THE MORNING, his conscience screamed at him. He got in trouble if he handed in late. His editor, Bertholdt, was a very kind and seemingly paranoid man, it was his assistant, Annie, you had to worry about. Although she was short and rather beautiful, you could feel the daggers in your back when she looked at you. Marco didn't want to remember what happened when the script wasn't handed in on time.  
  
Another sleepless night ensued.Now, however, he had some inspiration.  
  
-X-  
  
"What do you plan to have as the title of this one?" Bertholdt asked, sweat covering his brow. He always made sure his authors had a say in the title of the book. Marco looked at the ceiling for several seconds, as if calling upon the gods to bestow an answer.  
  
"Broken wings, I think. This is one of the saddest arcs planned." Marco said thoughtfully. Bertholdt nodded as he flicked through several pages of the script. He looked at Annie to get her opinion. She swept the script from Bertl's hands.  
  
"It seems to be a good title," she stated coldly, her usual manner, "Looks like you can have a break. It will take time to go through this."  
  
Finally, some time to myself, Marco couldn't help but smile. "Will that be all today?" he kindly asked his editor.  
  
"Yeah, we're done. In time too. I have a date." Annie announced. Bertl and Marco googled at her as she marched out of the room. She has a boyfriend!? was a shared thought between the two men.  
  
"Do you have any plans, Bertl?" Marco asked the tall and always nervous man. The gentle giant turned his nervous head around.  
  
"Well, Reiner was planing on taking me out to dinner tonight." he said with reddened  checks. Bertl was almost always nervous but it made him somewhat adorable. "How about you Marco, do you have anyone to spend time with?"  
  
"Hhmm, well…" Marco started before he remembered his new friend, "actually I think I have someone to keep me company."  
  
"That's great. You have always been so lonely even though you are such a great person." Bertl said as he opened the door, indicating their exit.  
  
Marco was rather surprised. Had Bertl always known of his debilitating loneliness? Well, at least he's not so worried about me now.  
  
-X-  
  
Ring~ Ring~  
  
"Yo, whats up Marco?" Jean answered his phone with a gleeful tone.  
  
"Hey, Jean. I was wondering if you want to hang out or something…if you have any time to spare that is?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow I'm going out with two of my friends so you can come then."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to impose on your friends." Marco said, feeling awkward about being shoved into a social situation so soon.  
  
"There is no problem, besides I need someone to talk to when they get all lovey-dovey."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Oh, their names are Connie and Sasha. A boy and a girl."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be rude. I just thought…" Marco muttered embarrassedly.  
  
"That it would be a pack of us studs searching for ladies?" interrupted Jean.  
  
Then there was silence. Several seconds past before both ends of the line were filled with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"So, you going to come or not?" Jean eventually stuttered, still trying to steady his breathing. He heard whimpering on the other side of the phone. "Hey, you okay there?"  
  
"Yeah, all good…just trying to breath, crying because…lack of air. I would like to go…where do you want to meet?" Marco mumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"…How about that cafe you took me to?" Jean murmured, scratching his cheek with his index finger.  
  
"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." Marco hummed.  
  
"Yeah, See ya then." Jean couldn't help but smile.  
  
-X-  
  
The cold, crisp breeze ferociously mauled Marco's freckled noise as he sat outside the Cafe where he usually had breakfast. A familiar shadow appeared by his side. However the shadow wasn't Jean's.  
  
"Oh, Hello Mikasa." Marco said in a joyful tone, donning a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, Marco. You seem really happy, happier than usual I mean." Mikasa stated in her usual elegant tone.  
  
Marco placed a hand on his cheek, "Really? Well I'm going out with some friends and I'm so excited, I just can't wait." The happiness seemed to be permanently graved into his face.  
  
Mikasa returned the smile,"I'm happy for Marco, you always seem so lonely, no matter how much you smile."  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" Marco laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Mikasa nodded. "Haha, okay." Marco still couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He looked over Mikasa's shoulder to see a familiar grouchy figure walking across the street. "Jean!" he yelled to get the man to get his attention.  
  
"Yo, Marco," we returned cheerfully as he walked up to Marco and Mikasa, "Oh, hey Mikasa…How have you been?" he said in a tone that could only be interpreted as sadness.  
  
"I have been well." Mikasa replied in a similar tone of voice as she awkwardly played with the crimson muffler that always embraced her neck.  
  
Marco interrupted, trying to lighten the situation, " So Jean, you know Mikasa?"  
  
Jean peered down at the freckled man, "Yeah…We went to high school together." Mikasa dipped her head, agreeing with the statement.  
  
Marco felt his heart drop a little. Jean, whom he had only known for barely a day, and Mikasa, a strong willed women whom he saw regularly were saddened by a past event that he had hurt both their hearts. He thought it best not to press the matter.  
  
Then, from a car that was coming down the street, music that sounded like Daft Punk blared. A light smile adorned Mikasa's face while Jean's handsome face was placed within the palm of his hand.  
  
"So, you still hang out with these guys." Mikasa giggled. Jean nodded his head, his hand slowly peeling of his face to show a slight embarrassed blush across his cheeks.  
  
  
"Yeah," he said feebly before pausing,"How's Eren by the way?"  
  
Mikasa's became dull,"He and I are engaged." she said in a monotone voice. Jean looked her in the eye and nodded.  
  
Marco stood in place, confused by all the sadness, until Jean turned around and grabbed his shoulder and said with a sad smile, "Come on, Marco. I'll introduce you to those two idiots."  
  
Marco happily nodded. However, he wanted to learn more about Jean. He also wanted to know about who this Eren guy was and why he caused Jean such sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I am preparing for Uni and have had hardly any time to write. I will try for Monthly updates. Again, sorry for any inconveniences.


End file.
